


Blade's Edge

by MotherRameses



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Ar'alani POV, Brief Mention of Blood, Hard Dom!Ar'alani, I'm gonna say it again just in case folks missed it, Inspired by art!, Kink, Knife Play, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Dom!Eli, safe sane consensual, sub!Thrawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses
Summary: Admiral Ar’alani had just finished up the day’s data work and was shutting down her workstation in her office aboard the Steadfast when her personal comm chimed with a message. She saw the message was from Lieutenant Comm-- Eli. He was Eli, when they messaged like this.<”We still on for tonight?”><”We are. Make sure he has a good dinner.”>She could imagine the chuckle that Eli gave when his reply came back. <”You know I always do.”>
Relationships: Ar'alani/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Under the Knife





	Blade's Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amrita_Vein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrita_Vein/gifts).



> So a while back, Amrita_Vein posted some gorgeous, gorgeous, very NSFW art in a a discord server we're in... and the writing bug bit me, as well as Chaos_Monkey. It will later be added to this collection once they've put the finishing touches on it, and boy are ya'll in for a treat ;) in the meantime, have some fic, and if you haven't checked out Chaos's work depicting the same scene, GO GO GO
> 
> Also, because it's me, I can't get to the smut without a bunch of set up, so if you're just here for the smut, jump to the "---" :)

Admiral Ar’alani had just finished up the day’s data work and was shutting down her workstation in her office aboard the _Steadfast_ when her personal comm chimed with a message. Frowning, she pulled it from her pocket, wondering who could be bothering her at the end of the day - she had plans for the evening, and didn’t want to delay them. But her frown turned to a smile as she read the message from Lieutenant Comm-- _Eli_. He was Eli, when they messaged like this.

<”We still on for tonight?”>

<”We are. Make sure he has a good dinner.”> She replied. While the nature of Thrawn’s exile meant he could never command a ship again, the Defense Fleet had stationed him as an intelligence agent aboard the _Steadfast_ as they patrolled the ever-thinning border between the Empire and the Unknown Regions. After returning to the Ascendancy, the transition from Grand Admiral to rank-less intelligence asset was a difficult one for Thrawn. She knew Thrawn would often get lost for hours at a time in his work, desperate to prove his worth to the Ascendancy, and she wanted to make sure that didn’t happen tonight. 

She could imagine the chuckle that Eli gave when his reply came back. <”You know I always do.”>

Smiling to herself and tucking the comm away, she finished shutting down her workstation and left her office, heading briskly for her quarters. She always kept them neat and tidy, but she wanted to make sure she had plenty of time to clean up after her own dinner, and get everything set before Thrawn and Eli arrived. 

_Thrawn and Eli._ How strange to refer to them both by their personal titles, and as a pair. She still wasn’t quite used to it, though it had been months now that they had been using personal names. Before she knew them as she did now, they had both been very professional and tight-lipped about their clandestine relationship. She’d gotten an inkling something was going on between them when the _Steadfast_ rescued the stranded _Chimaera_ after its unfortunate meeting with the purrgil, and Eli had blanched a curious shade of beige when they came upon the stricken vessel. Thrawn had likewise looked less like his usual, composed self when he finally awoke in the medbay and saw Eli by his side, and it didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. 

Ar’alani hadn’t gotten confirmation of her suspicions until months later, when she had happened upon the pair in the middle of an embarrassing interlude in a secluded weapons storage compartment. 

She allowed herself to reminisce fondly on that discovery as she entered her quarters, shucking her boots and tunic as she busied herself with dinner.

After she had gotten over her initial shock (and anger that they could be so _stupid_ ), the discovery was quite the pleasant surprise. Seeing Thrawn, normally so poised and put together, slack-jawed and vulnerable with his hands hastily bound by some stray bit of cord they had found as the Eli guided him to his knees. They hadn’t noticed her entered the storage compartment right away, and she had heard Eli murmur profane encouragement to Thrawn as he did so. She remembered being impressed by his calm control. 

Ar’alani had cleared her throat pointedly before they could get any further, and she grinned at the memory of surprise and horror on Eli’s face when he realized they were no longer alone. Thrawn was less surprised, and had somehow still managed to look dignified as Eli attempted to untie his hands, stuttering apologies the entire time.

Eli’s look of shock when she had crossed to them, taking over from his shaky attempts to undo the sloppy knot and admonishing him for not working in a quick-release to the tie, was even more satisfying than his earlier surprise. 

Apparently her unsolicited advice has offended him, and Eli later sent her a private message both again apologizing for their indiscretion, and defending his ropework, stating that the cord they had found simply wasn’t long enough for his usual, pristine ties. Ar’alani had a feeling Thrawn was behind the young commander’s daring message, and she had marched over to Eli’s quarters, rope in hand (which she had confiscated). Eli answered the door, again surprised at her sudden appearance, and she shoved past him to his small dining area where he and Thrawn had been sharing their evening meal. 

_“On your knees,”_ she had ordered Thrawn, who sent her a knowing grin as he casually set down his utensils and took his time wiping his mouth with a napkin before rising from his chair and sinking down in front of her. She had rolled her eyes, suspicions confirmed by that wry grin - she had done exactly as he’d wanted her to. 

_“Do you remember?”_ She had asked, not speaking to it as she took his chin in her hand, tilting his head back to meet her gaze. 

_“Firegems,”_ Thrawn had replied quietly, and a shiver had run through her as he recounted their safeword, chosen so many years ago. She didn’t think they’d ever be in this situation again, not since he left the Ascendancy, but they fell into their roles with familiar ease. 

_“Good,”_ she had said, pulling the rope from her pocket. Eli had quietly sidled up beside them, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, and she turned her burning gaze to him.

_“It is plenty long,”_ she had said, and Thrawn had wordlessly offered his wrists to her as she quickly looped the rope around them, using an off-center bight to give her the additional slack she needed to work a quick-release into her knot. She finished the tie, then passed Thrawn’s bound wrists to Eli. _“Of course, if you had kept your activities to your quarters, undoing them quickly wouldn’t have been an issue. I’m assuming you have something to cut with, here?”_

_“Of course I do,”_ Eli had said defensively, accepting Thrawn’s bound hands with mild confusion, and she chuckled. 

_“Good. Now undo that, and repeat it.”_ She had stepped back from the pair and took Thrawn’s seat the table, picking up and sipping his glass of wine as Eli shot her a look, then turned to Thrawn. 

_“His style is different than yours,”_ Thrawn had said conversationally as Eli set to work, his cheeks a burning red. _“But not unwelcome.”_

_“I’m glad you are happy,”_ Ar’alani had said, and she meant it. She and Thrawn had come together as two young people often did, kindred spirits seeking companionship, and it was clear his bond with Eli was something much deeper than that. But she didn’t begrudge them that - she had never wanted such from Thrawn, nor he from her.

_“I’m right here, you know,”_ Eli had muttered. _“I can hear you two talkin’.”_

_“Then speak with us,”_ Ar’alani had invited. _“We have time.”_

And speak they did, for hours on end, and hours again in the days afterwards. It felt good to rekindle her old friendship with Thrawn, and build a new one with Eli. It was natural to her that they progressed to the point they now stood at. 

Ar’alani had nearly finished cleaning up after dinner, setting out three wine glasses and some snacks, when her door chimed. 

“Good evening,” Thrawn said, inclining his head politely as Eli followed him through the door. “Did you get my report on the pirate vessel I sent you?”

Ar’alani resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she led the way to her sitting area. Trust Thrawn to always have work on the brain. Hopefully by night’s end, he wouldn’t have a coherent thought left. “I did, and we aren’t going to talk about it now,” she said, gesturing to her couch. “Sit. Were you able to get the wine you had mentioned?” She asked Eli.

He grinned, pulling a bottle from his carrybag. “Sure did. It pays to make friends with the folks in supply.”

“Excellent,” she said, returning the grin. It had been a long time since she’d had this particular vintage. “I’ll get this open; you two decide on a holo.”

And so they relaxed into what had become routine for them - time spent together, forgetting about the work of the day and simply enjoying each other's company. They lounged in a haphazard pile on the couch, laughing and critiquing the holovid Thrawn had chosen (where he got his sense for comedy, Ar’alani had no idea), nursing their wine and unwinding from their duties. 

\---

It was another familiar routine too, that hands wandered beneath throw-blankets and wry smiles were exchanged as the holo ended, wine glasses sitting forgotten as they turned their attention to more important matters. 

“I thought perhaps,” Ar’alani said mischievously, adjusting herself on the couch as she sidled up next to Thrawn, running a hand up his chest and leaning close to kiss his jaw. “That we could give Eli a show tonight.”

Thrawn hummed appreciatively as Eli mirrored her on his other side, though his hand traveled downwards instead. “‘Lani and I have been chattin’, lately,” Eli murmured, voice muffled slightly as he mouthed at Thrawn’s neck. “And I think we’ve come up with something real fun.”

“Something Eli’s told me you two haven’t tried, but that he thinks you’ll still be interested in.” Ar’alani finished Eli’s statement, leaning back to look at Thrawn. He met her gaze, brow quirked in interest, and she ran her hand higher to his neck. When she passed the collar of his tunic, she curled one finger and ran her nail along his skin, its sharp tip leaving a faint line of darker blue in its wake. 

Thrawn’s eyes widened at the sensation, and he sighed as he canted his head back against the couch, leaving more of his skin exposed. _“Yes,”_ he sighed, and his breath hitched as she repeated the motion on the other side of his neck, running one nail from his jaw to his collar. 

Eli watched, transfixed as Ar’alani undid Thrawn’s collar and continued downward, the faint marks already fading as she went. She looked up and caught his eye, and they exchanged a grin as she pulled her hand from Thrawn and instead snagged Eli’s tunic and tugged him close for a quick kiss. 

“Bedroom,” she said decisively, pulling away as Eli’s lips chased hers. “Like we discussed.”

“Right,” Eli said, catching his breath and grinning again. 

Ar'alani could feel her heart beating a bit quicker than usual as she extricated herself from the couch and crossed to a storage cabinet at the corner of her living room, mind running over her and Eli’s plans. She could feel Thrawn’s curious gaze on her as she crouched down to the bottom drawer, and she threw him a quick, mischievous smile over her shoulder before Eli tugged him down the short hallway to the bedroom. 

Quickly, she grabbed the knife she had already sanitized this morning from its place in the padded drawer, its plain leather sheath hiding its shimmering silver blade. She had bought it some years ago, its ornate, obsidian handle catching her eye, and she had never used it for combat. She’d bought it simply because it was beautiful, and deadly. 

It reminded her of how she liked to think of herself, when she was feeling particularly confident. 

She tugged the knife free from its sheath, examining her reflection in the shining metal. It wasn’t a large blade, hardly longer than her hand and no wider than two fingers. But it was the perfect size for what she had in mind. Straightening and hefting the sheathed blade gently in her hand, she padded down the hall to the bedroom. She paused as she reached the door, stopping to lean casually against the frame as she took in the sight before her. 

Eli had made quick work of Thrawn’s clothes, the black garments strewn about the bedroom, but it seemed as though they had gotten distracted before he could get Thrawn to the bed. Ar’alani watched, feeling heat pool in her core at the sight of the two locked in a fierce embrace in the center of the room. Eli had to nearly stand on his toes to kiss Thrawn, the tight lines of the muscles in his back straining against his tunic as he pressed himself against the taller Chiss. Eli must have heard her enter, and he broke the kiss to glance over his shoulder at her. 

“Sorry,” he said, breathless and grinning with kiss-reddened lips. Thrawn followed his gaze over Eli’s shoulder, eyes already half-lidded and drunk with lust. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“Oh, go on,” Ar’alani said indulgently, entering the room properly and crossing to sink into the desk chair opposite the bed. “Take your time.”

Eli turned back to Thrawn, pulling him down for another hungry kiss before gently pushing him away. “On the bed,” he said softly, and Thrawn followed the instructions immediately, pliant under the smaller man’s guiding hands. There was something different about Thrawn’s movements when he was in this particular headspace, an almost lazy, loping grace to him. He cut a handsome figure as he sank to the bed, and Ar’alani admired his naked form openly. The low light emphasized the shadows cast by his well-toned muscles, and her eyes followed the sharp lines of his broad shoulders down to his trim waist before Eli stepped in front of Thrawn, pushing him backwards. “On your back, head at the foot.”

Ar’alani also admired Eli in this moment as well. He too carried himself differently - there was a sharper cant to his jaw, a deeper rumble in his voice, a subtle strength in his slim form as he ordered Thrawn as he wished. Eli watched Thrawn for a moment, making sure he was following the directions properly, before turning to Ar’alani’s nightstand and pulling two skeins of soft black rope from the drawer. 

“Arms out.” Eli instructed once Thrawn had settled. He tossed one skein next to Thrawn on the soft covers, then quickly unraveled the other length and sat down on the edge of the bed. Ar’alani set her knife down on the desk and sat forward in her chair, tugging her undershirt and bra off and tossing them aside as she watched Eli trail one hand up Thrawn’s bare chest, leaning down to whisper into his ear as he did so. She knew he would be reviewing the plan for the night with Thrawn, going over limits and safewords, and she took a moment to close her eyes and stretch luxuriously, relishing the feeling of the cool air on her bare skin. She took stock of her body, noting muscles sore from training as she stretched her legs and curled her toes. She ran her fingers through her hair, tousling it from its usual gelled-back neatness and indulgently scratching her scalp. 

This moment right here, the one before the night truly started, had become one of her favorites. Getting reacquainted with her body, turning in toward herself and finding her center. Feeling her breath rise and fall in her chest, seeking that strength, that calmness, that balance and peace that gave her _power_. 

It was a different power than the one she wielded on the bridge of her ship. That power was manufactured, packaged and crafted for the exact need of the moment. It was a power that came with a price, with a cost - it was a show she put on, easily at most times, but one that nonetheless tired her. She drew that strength from a well that could run dry. 

But here? Power was _given_ to her. Every delighted gasp at her touch, every awed look sent her way, every moment a lover spent baring themselves to her, fed her reservoir of strength and control. She would take that power given to her and return it tenfold, take that control and wield it as she saw fit, bringing pleasure or pain or joy or frustration at her whim. She would reward every moment of exaltation with one of her own.

A short intake of breath caught her attention, and she opened her eyes to find Eli mouthing softly at Thrawn’s neck, chest heaving as Eli tangled his fingers in his hair and canted his head back. Eli glanced up towards her briefly and their eyes met, and he gave her the tiniest of nods. 

Good. That meant she had remembered Thrawn’s limits perfectly, and Eli had no new guidelines to give her before they started. 

Ar’alani smiled as she stood up from the chair, again appreciating the sensation of being bare-chested as she crossed to sit on the edge of the bed. Eli had returned to his rope and began binding Thrawn to the bed, carefully looping the rope around Thrawn’s wrists and leading the trail across his palms as he brought it down to tie to the leg of the frame.

“Comfortable?” Ar’alani asked, trailing her nails along Thrawn’s extended bicep.

“Yes,” Thrawn breathed, closing his eyes and relaxing as she ran her nails lightly up and down his arm. She smiled as he melted under her touch, and she felt a flicker of that curious, gifted power flare inside her. Thrawn could be an intimidating figure - he was tall, broad, powerfully built - yet here he was, limp and vulnerable beneath her fingers, sighing into her touch as she mapped the smooth curves of his muscular arms.

“Good,” Ar'alani said as she shuffled down slightly on the bed, making room for El asi crossed to her side and crouched down next to Thrawn. She stilled her hand as she brought the other to Eli, running her fingers through his mop of brown hair. He hummed appreciatively, leaning into her touch as she did so, and she continued down to the back of his neck, enjoying the feeling of his warm skin against her own. 

“That feels nice,” Eli drawled as she gently massaged where his neck met his shoulders, canting his head to the side to give her better access as he finished off his knot. “I think I pulled somethin’ yesterday in the dojo.”

“Did you get it checked in medical?” Ar’alani asked, working her fingers into the tight knot of muscle she found. 

Eli shook his head, eyes half-closed as he sighed contentedly. “Figure if I’m still sore tomorrow, I’ll go down.”

“Come,” Ar’alani said, turning and sitting on the edge of the bed, legs open. “Let me see if I can work it out.”

Eli shuffled over and sat on the ground, reclining between her legs. “Yes please,” he muttered, hanging his head forward and resting his elbows on his knees. 

“If you would,” Ar'alani said, tugging at the shoulder of his tunic, and he shot her a quick grin over his shoulder before he tugged it and his undershirt off. She and Eli didn’t have the same balance of power as they each held over Thrawn - Ar’alani had never found herself very submissive, and Eli wasn’t one to submit to the sort of dominant she was. But they still had excellent chemistry here, meeting each other as equals and enjoying each other’s bodies with ease. Their styles played well against each other when Thrawn was in the equation, too. Ar’alani would demand perfection, and Eli would whisper gentle praise and encouragement. 

“You really should be more careful,” Ar’alani gently admonished as Eli leaned back against her. She took her time, running her hands over his warm body, down his toned chest and firm belly and back up again to work the kinks out of his shoulders. “This isn’t the first time you’ve hurt yourself training.”

“Just tryin’ to keep up,” Eli said, becoming pliant under her strong hands. He fell silent for a moment, save for the occasional sigh of relief and contentment, enjoying her touch. “Though if this is my reward for hurtin’ myself, I might do it more often.”

“Don’t even think about it,” Thrawn muttered from behind them, and she felt Eli chuckle beneath her palms.

“We’d best get started,” Ar’alani said, letting out a chuckle of her own and giving Eli’s shoulders a final squeeze. “Before this one,” she nodded to Thrawn, ”Gets any more mouthy. A gag would alter some of my plans for tonight.”

“That’s fair,” Eli said, standing up with a sigh and extending a hand to Ar’alani. She accepted it and gracefully rose, allowing herself to be pulled against Eli. She leaned down and kissed him, their lips meeting lazily as she curled her fingers in his tousled hair. She couldn’t help but shiver a bit as Eli ran a hand down the small of her back, his warm touch still a novel sensation. Pressed up against him like this, her breasts against his bare chest, was a bit like standing next to a fire, warm and comforting and relaxing. 

Ar’alani began to breathe a bit harder as their kiss deepened and Eli ran his other hand over her side and up to cup one of her breasts, thumb ghosting over her pert nipple. She relaxed against him, moaning and throwing her head back as he moved to trail reverent kisses down her neck as he continued to squeeze her breast. His touch was gentle, almost soothing as he explored, each grasp sending a spark to her core.

A soft creak from the bed pulled her from her reverie, and she turned to see Thrawn adjusting himself on the covers, eyes burning as he watched them. She could see the heavy rise and fall of his chest, and his stiff cock twitched slightly from where it rested on his taught stomach as their eyes met.

“I think someone’s feeling left out,” Ar’alani said with a grin, and she pulled herself away from Eli to gracefully swing behind him. “That’s too bad.” She tugged Eli close to her chest, pressing her breasts into his back and encouraging him to bring an arm up to tangle in her hair as she mouthed at his collarbone. Eli moaned, leaning against her as she ran her hands down his torso, mapping the lines of his chest and stomach. He wasn’t built the same way Thrawn was; his frame was lighter, more compact, but she could feel the quiet strength in his muscles as her hands wandered.

“Too bad he doesn’t get to touch you at all tonight; not like I can, not with his hands bound.” She murmured, eyes boring into Thrawn’s as she continued her hand’s downward path, making a show of the man’s bare chest. She saw Thrawn’s breath catch, and he briefly clutched at the rope in his palms and his cock twitch again when she palmed Eli through his trousers, the smaller man letting loose another moan as she cupped and squeezed his hard cock through the fabric. “I’m not even sure if he’s going to get to come tonight.”

“We’ll have to see how well he behaves,” Eli breathed, tuning his head back to kiss her again as she continued to touch him through his trousers. 

“I’ll leave that decision to you,” Ar’alani promised, undoing Eli’s belt and slipping one hand down the front of his pants. Eli shuddered against her as she took his cock in her hand and gently began stroking him, and he didn’t bother to reply to her words, instead letting loose another moan at her touch. They stayed like that for a moment, Ar’alani enjoying the feeling of Eli rocking against her, the plump firmness of his ass pressing back into her hips, before she fully undid his trousers and tugged them off his waist, sending them pooling at his feet. 

Thrawn let out a shuddering moan of his own at the sight of his bare lover, and Ar’alani could feel Eli grin as she kissed him again, open-mouthed and hungrily, her hand still twisting and tugging at his cock. After a long moment, they finally separated, but Ar’alani stopped Eli as he reached for her own belt. 

“I’ll just be a moment,” she said, stepping aside and crossing to the desk. “Perhaps you could give him something to do with his mouth in the meantime?”

“Good idea,” Eli said with a wicked grin, and Ar’alani watched him make his way over to the foot of the bed, lazily stroking himself as he did so. As she set to work undoing her belt, Eli brought a hand to gently cup the side of Thrawn’s face, then lean over him as Thrawn readily accepted Eli’s cock into his waiting mouth with a plaintive moan. The sight sent another tendril of heat curling her belly, and she made quick work of her trousers, stepping out of them and grabbing the knife from the desk as she crossed back to the bed. 

“Keep going,” Ar’alani said, eyeing the pair approvingly as she set the knife down next to Thrawn. His cocked twitched on his belly again as she trailed her nails down his thigh, and a faint whimper escaped him as Eli pressed himself further down his throat. She knew Thrawn would be desperate to be touched now, and she teased him, ghosting her nails back up his thigh, then skirting his cock to his firm stomach and down to his other thigh. Thrawn whimpered again, this time in frustration, and his hips stuttered vainly as she withdrew her hand.

She continued to watch Eli fuck Thrawn’s mouth as she made her way to her bedside table and retrieved her lube from the drawer. Each throaty moan from Thrawn sent a thrill through her as she popped the cap on the lube and rubbed a small amount over her fingers. She took her time, carefully sealing the bottle and setting it aside before she sat down on the side of the bed and reclined, resting her head on Thrawn’s chest. 

“Kriff,” Eli swore softly as she closed her eyes and relaxed against Thrawn, pulling one leg up to rest on the bed as she trailed her hands down her body, one hand stopping to cup and squeeze her breast as she worked the other between her legs. She let out a contented sigh as she circled one finger over her clit, gently massaging and enjoying the rhythm of Thrawn’s breathing beneath her, sporadic as Eli fucked his throat. She could feel Eli’s eyes on her, and she arched her back into her own touch, grasping at her own breast and tugging at her pert nipple, letting out another deep sigh. 

“Kriff, I gotta stop,” Eli swore again, and she opened her eyes to find him pulling away from Thrawn. “I ain’t gonna last much longer if I don’t. You said you had a show in mind?”

“That I did,” Ar’alani said, grinning lazily up at him. Thrawn turned his head to peer down at her, slack-jawed and glassy-eyed, and she pulled her fingers from between her legs and offered them to him. He craned his neck towards her, closing his mouth around her fingers and sucking gently. He swirled his tongue over and between them, seeking her taste, and she pulled them from his mouth with a lewd _pop_. 

He pouted as she pulled her hand away, his faint whimper turning into a gasp of surprise and relief as Ar’alani turned and took his heavy cook in her other hand. 

“So _needy_ ,” she muttered, stroking him lazily. His hips bucked into her touch, and he let loose a filthy moan. “That’s all you want, isn’t it? To be _used_ , to be tied down and have your mouth fucked? You don’t need _this,_ ” she said, taking him in a firm grip and stroking faster, spreading his leaking pre-come over his shaft. “You’d be perfectly happy to just lie there, and let Eli come down your throat, wouldn’t you?”

Thrawn didn’t answer, merely moaning again as his hips bucked into her grip, and she released his cock to cup his balls tightly in her palm. “ _Wouldn't you?”_ She repeated, giving a warning squeeze.

“Yes!” Thrawn hissed, throwing his head back and arching into her touch. He grasped at the ropes in his palms, arms straining against the ties, and she held him there for a moment longer, reminding him of the power he had given her and savoring the taught lines of his body before she released him. 

“Good,” Ar’alani said, grinning as she returned to his cock and resumed her lazy rhythm. “Maybe that’s how we’ll leave you tonight. We’ll see where the mood takes us.” She raised her eyes to Eli, who had moved to sit in her desk chair. He was reclining comfortably, legs spread wide as he stroked himself in time to Ar’alani’s motions. He grinned at her as their eyes met, and he spread himself wider as he continued to work his own cock, biting his lip as his breaths quickened. 

“Look at him,” Ar’alani whispered to Thrawn, sitting up and swinging a leg up to straddle his thigh. She shivered slightly as she pressed herself down on his leg, rocking back and forth and finding a delicious friction, still stroking his cock. Thrawn angled his head, straining his neck to peer back at Eli, and Ar’alani could feel his cock twitch in her hand as he took in the sight of his lover behind him, legs spread and chest heaving as Eli stroked himself. She again tightened her grip on Thrawn and stroked him harder, and Eli mirrored her, a low groan escaping his lips. She snuck her other hand forward, grabbing her knife from besides Thrawn. She kept it sheathed and leaned forward, gently tapping the side of his cheek with the leather. 

“Show him your mouth is worth his cock,” she ordered softly, holding the sheathed knife out to him. Thrawn’s eyes widened as he saw the knife, and his mouth immediately fell open to accept it. Their eyes met as she pushed it between his lips, and but his soon fluttered shut as she worked it in and out, his tounge rasping softly against the rough leather of the sheath. After a moment, she pushed the knife further into his mouth, holding it gently against the back of Thrawn’s throat as he gagged slightly, then pulled it free. 

“Bite.” She ordered, holding the knife sideways to his lips. Thrawn obeyed, sinking his teeth into the leather, and she pulled the shining blade from the sheath. She held it in front of him, turning and angling the blade as it glinted in the soft light. 

“Such a pretty thing.” Ar’alani murmured, turning it over one more time in her hand before gently laying it down on Thrawn’s chest. His breath caught as the cool metal met his skin, and Ar’alani chuckled as she adjusted herself, moving to straddle his hips. 

“It looks lovely on you,” she whispered, grinding down onto his cock between her legs, rubbing herself up and down his hard length, teasing him before she rolled her hips backwards to settle on his thighs. She leaned forward and raked her nails down his chest, the skin lightening at first, then darkening to a deep navy in the wake of her scratches. Thrawn hissed, arching his back into her touch, and the knife glinted again in the light from his movement. She ran her nails down his chest again, slower this time, catching her index fingers over his stiff nipples, and Thrawn groaned, the sound muffled against the sheath still held in his teeth. She brought her hands back to his nipples and took them in her fingers, pinching and twisting and enjoying the muffled moans and hisses she pulled from Thrawn. His cock was pressed between them, and with every pinch she could feel him twitch against her belly, hips bucking under her own.

After a few moments, Ar’alani released his nipples and reached forward to tug the sheath out of his mouth and toss it aside. “We don’t need that anymore,” she said, sitting up and again picking up the knife. Thrawn opened his eyes to watch her as she straightened, pulling herself up to her full height and stretching her arms above her head as she again inched forward, settling his cock between her legs and shivering as it rubbed against her clit. 

“I wonder where to start,” she mused, enjoying the electric zings of pleasure coursing through her as she pressed herself against his length, stifling a moan as he slid against her. She stretched again, arching her back and resting one arm above her head, turning the knife absently in that hand as she brought the other to the center of Thrawn’s chest, feeling his heavy breaths and quick heartbeat beneath her palm. She dug her nails into his skin, his breath hitching at the pinpricks of pain, and she smiled to herself. He was practically panting beneath her now, grinding his hips into her, seeking friction in her wet heat and clenching his hands around the rope in his palms. 

“I could do whatever I want to you right now,” Ar’alani hissed, bringing the knife down and running its dull side down the center of his chest, between his pecs and down his stomach. Thrawn twitched beneath her, and she paused the blade just above his belly button. “Careful now,” she whispered, flipping it so its point dug slightly into his skin. “Don’t want to slip now, do we?”

“No,” Thrawn hissed, throwing his head back and trying to still his heaving chest. 

“I’m not sure if it would be a shame, though,” she murmured, picking up the knife and turning it so the dull side of the blade was against his skin again. “If I left a mark or two. A little bit of decoration to your body wouldn’t hurt now, would it?” She ran a hand up to his nipple, taking it gently between her fingers as she brought the knife to his opposite side, trailing it lightly against his ribs. Thrawn reflexively twitched away from it, as she knew he would, and she tightened her grip on his nipple in response. 

“I said _careful_ , didn’t it?” She admonished, and Thrawn hissed as she twisted her fingers, punishing him for his reflexive twitch. “I almost think you _want_ me to mark you,” she growled, leaning low to take his nipple in her teeth. She bit down slightly and relished the moan she pulled from him as she continued to drag the knife down his side to his stuttering hip. She repeated the motion, tracing a slow, lazy trail down his side with the knife, lathing her tongue over his nipple and biting down whenever he twitched against the blade. 

“Maybe we’ll have better luck with the other side,” Ar’alani said, sitting up and passing the knife to her other hand as she again rocked on his cock. She was aching to be filled, to feel him inside her, but she would wait. She had plans for that moment. 

“Control yourself, now,” Ar’alani murmured to Thrawn, taking his other nipple in her fingers as she brought the knife to his other side, still dull-side down as she ran it over his ribs. Thrawn twitched, but less so this time, and she rewarded him with another rock of her hips. 

“Good,” she crooned, tugging at his nipple and again running the knife up and down his side, each pass sending fewer shivers through him and every rock of her hips pulling a breathy moan from his lips. 

“You see what happens when you listen?” Ar’alani said, setting the knife asides I th a flourish and placing her hands on his chest for leverage as she ground her hips against his, gliding up and down his now-slick shaft. _Stars_ she wanted to just lean forward and slide down onto Thrawn’s cock, to impale herself on him and fuck him until she came. 

But not yet. 

She rocked on him a few more times, throwing her head back and letting out a moan of her own as she brought her hands to her breasts, kneading and fondling herself as she chased that sweet pressure between her legs. She could feel Thrawn bucking beneath her, each thrust of his hips sending a spark to the fire in her belly, and she heard a sharp intake of breath from Eli. She opened her eyes to find him panting in the chair, gripping the arms fiercely as his chest heaved. His cock rested heavily on his stomach, twitching and rising and falling with his breaths. 

She grinned at Eli as she brought her hands back to Thrawn’s chest, arching her back and rolling her hips against him. She knew Eli was saving his orgasm for the end, and she decided it was time to move the show along. 

Ar’alani picked up the knife again and lightly trailed the dull side of the blade down Thrawn’s chest, following it with her nails. She loved the lines left in their wake, his skin darkening with each pass, and she leaned forward, pressing herself against his chest as she brought a hand to his throat. 

“I want you to remember,” she hissed in his ear, tightening her grip on the sides of his throat and digging her nails into his flesh. “That you’re here to be _used_.” She said, running the knife down his extended arm. He threw his head back, chest heaving against the constriction as he gripped the rope in his palms. She ran the knife down his wrist and pressed its tip into the meat of his palm, and he opened his hand, trembling under her touch. 

“Good,” she hissed approvingly, and she leaned forward to catch his lips in a fierce kiss, moving her hand to grip his hair as she trailed the knife back up his arm and over his shoulder. Thrawn returned the kiss hungrily, pulling against her hand in his hair to meet her, and she redoubled her grip, tugging roughly at his scalp as she lifted the blade from his skin.

She broke the kiss and pulled his head back, exposing his neck to her. “Whatever I want,” she muttered, tapping the side of the blade against his neck. Thrawn’s breath caught in his chest as she did so, and she grinned darkly. 

“Stay still, now,” she ordered softly, and she released her hold on his scalp as she sat up again. Carefully, she balanced the knife, point down, against the center of his chest. She let its hilt rest in her loose grip, and it moved up and down with the steady rise and fall of Thrawn’s breathing. “Good.” She whispered, eyeing the tip as it pressed into his skin. It wasn’t heavy or sharp enough to break the skin on its own, not unless she held it down or he intentionally pressed up into it. 

“Perfectly still,” she whispered, sitting forward and adjusting her knees on either side of his hips. Thrawn’s breath caught again as he peered down at her, realizing what was about to happen, and she grinned at him. “We don’t want _both_ of us getting impaled now, do we?” She said with a dark chuckle, circling her hips until she could feel the tip of his cock pressing against her entrance. 

She paused for a moment, making sure the knife was still properly balanced as she locked gazes with Thrawn, then slowly, slowly sank down onto his cock. She grasped his side with her free hand, bracing herself as he entered her and biting back a moan at finally, _finally_ , being filled. Thrawn’s breathing quickened for a moment, the tip of the blade pressing slightly deeper into his chest, and he let out a whimpering moan as he worked to slow his breathing, eyes rolling back in his head as she pressed him deeper inside her. 

Ar’alani began to pant as she rolled her hips, sinking lower and lower on his thick length until finally, he bottomed out against her. She bit out a shuddering moan, closing her eyes and throwing her head back as she got used to the stretch, got used to the sensation of his hard cock deep inside her, and she heard Eli swear softly from his seat in the chair. She paid him little mind, now, as she rocked back and forth, settling on Thrawn’s cock and breathing heavily as heat bloomed in her core. Thrawn rocked his hips gently against her as well, and she knew he wanted her to fuck him properly, but the sharp tip of the knife, still carefully balanced in her hand against his chest, reminded him of his place. 

She took another moment to gather herself as she slowly stilled herself, the only movement now coming from Thrawn’s occasional thrust against her. He sensed the change in her demeanor, and she could feel the muscles in his core tense beneath her thighs as he worked to control himself. 

Ar’alani grinned down at him, gently turning the knife round and round in her palm so its tip pressed ever-so-slightly deeper against his skin, the low light glinting on the shining metal. The longer she sat there, unmoving save for the languid play of the blade, the more ragged Thrawn’s breaths became, anticipation stuttering in his chest. She knew the longer she sat, the tighter his tension would wind, and it wouldn’t be long before he broke and he would beg, for pleasure, for pain, for _anything_. 

She held his burning gaze, her own steady breaths a counterpoint to Thrawn’s stuttering chest, and what little he had left of his composure began to slip. She could see it in his eyes, the way they began to lose focus the longer she stared; in the sharp line of tension growing in his jaw as he fought his desire to plead with her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one hand grasp briefly at the rope in his palm. 

As if that were her cue, Ar’alani clenched the muscles in her core, tightening around Thrawn’s cock deep inside her, and Thrawn broke. 

_“Please_ ,” he gasped, throwing his head back and straining against the ropes, hips bucking into her. 

“Please what?” She responded, again tightening around him and rocking her hips slightly, refusing to match his frenzied thrusts. She deftly tilted the knife in her hand, pressing the tip of the blade into the center of his chest. “What do you want?”

“I-- I need--” Thrawn tried to speak, but couldn’t seem to find the words in between his desperate gasps, hips still trying to set a rhythm. “Please just-- I need-- _Ah!”_ Thrawn’s final attempt at begging turned into a sharp cry as Ar’alani twitched the blade to the side, finally breaking skin and leaving a shallow, bright-red cut in its wake. 

“You need to be _quiet_ ,” Ar’alani growled, and she was in motion, leaning down over Thrawn and covering his mouth with her free hand as she finally rolled her hips, pulling herself off his cock then quickly impaling herself again. She found her balance as she leaned over him, working her hips up and down over his cock, Thrawn’s gasps and moans muffled beneath her palm. She allowed herself a moment of mindless bliss as she fucked him, losing herself in the sensations of his cock thrusting in and out of her, each time sinking to the hilt and filling her up so perfectly she nearly saw stars. 

She knew Thrawn was loving every minute of it as well - his hips matched her steady rhythm, meeting her thrust for thrust, and he pulled at the rope binding his hands as though he wanted to break the bonds and embrace her. He had opened his eyes, but his gaze was unfocused, hazy with bliss and heavy-lidded above her hand, and she couldn’t help the cruel grin that rose to her lips as she watched him. 

Quickly, before he could fully realize what she was doing, she removed her hand from his mouth and sat up, tossing the knife to her other hand. She brought the blade to his chest and flicked her wrist, this time in the other direction, again breaking skin, leaving another shallow cut just above her first. 

Thrawn hissed at the pain, throwing his head back and arching his chest against her, the rhythm of his hips faltering. 

“You love it, don’t you?” Ar’alani growled, leaning forward and planting her hands on either side of his head, careful to turn the knife away from him. Her long hair tumbled over her shoulders and pooled around him, its long curtain swaying in time with the rocking of her hips. “Every nick, every cut--” She tossed her hair out of the way and brought the knife to his chest a third time, swiping a third shallow wound on one heaving pectoral to emphasize her words. “You love the pain.”

“Yes!” Thrawn hissed through clenched teeth, hips again stuttering against her as he strained at his bonds, practically writing beneath her. 

“Good,” Ar’alani crooned, and she tossed the knife to the floor and grasped at Thrawn’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin as she used him for leverage, fucking him hard. 

“Do you want to come?” She asked between panting breaths, both from exertion and from pleasure. She could feel her own orgasm building as she rode him, finding the perfect rhythm and angle as he pounded into her over and over. 

“Please,” Thrawn begged from beneath her, and he raised his head to meet her burning gaze. “Please.”

Ar’alani pulled one hand from his shoulder and swiped two fingers against the cuts on his chest, and Thrawn hissed at the sting as she gathered some of his blood.

“You must earn it.” She growled, and she leaned forward and ran her fingers over his lips, smearing his own blood against them. Thrawn moaned and opened his mouth, eyes rolling back in his head as he accepted her fingers and again licking and sucking at them.

“Eli,” Ar’alani called, glancing up at him as Thrawn continued to mouth at her fingers. “Care to join us?”

“Absolutely,” Eli breathed, rising from the desk chair. He was panting just as hard as Ar’alani, one hand still fisting his own cock as he practically stumbled over to the bed.

“All yours,” Ar’alani said with a grin, pulling her fingers from Thrawn’s mouth. She pushed herself up, making room for Eli at Thrawn’s head, and she slowed her hips as Eli leaned forward, unceremoniously shoving his cock into Thrawn’s waiting mouth. 

_“Fuck,_ ” Eli breathed as Thrawn’s lips closed around him. His knees seemed to wobble, and Ar’alani brought her hands to his shoulders, steadying him. Their eyes met as he brought his hands to her as well, loosely gripping her ribs. 

“Are you alright?” She asked softly, searching his face. 

“Never been better,” Eli replied, giving her a wry grin before leaning forward and kissing her roughly. The angle was awkward, and Ar’alani heard Thrawn’s faint whimper as Eli pressed himself deep into the Chiss’s throat, and Ar’alani broke the kiss to grin at Eli. 

“Much though I enjoy that, he does need to breathe,” she said with a chuckle, bringing her hands to Eli’s hips as he pulled back. Eli merely nodded in agreement, moaning softly as he closed his eyes and rested his hands on Ar’alani’s shoulders, thrusting into Thrawn’s mouth at a shallower angle. Ar’alani readjusted her grip on Eli’s hips, using him for leverage as she resumed her earlier pace on Thrawn’s cock, and she too allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she lost herself in the sensations of it all - Thrawn’s hips working under her, his stiff cock inside her, Eli’s warm hands on her shoulders and his firm hips beneath her palms. She could feel her orgasm building, low and hot in her belly, and she couldn’t help the small gasps and cries that escaped her as Thrawn’s cock pounded into her. It was nearly overwhelming, and she could only imagine how Thrawn must feeling as they used him, fucked him for their own pleasure. His muffled whimpers and moans had grown steadily louder as they worked him over, and Ar’alani could feel his hips begin to stutter in the telltale rhythm of his own approaching orgasm. 

Ar’alani forced her eyes open, panting as she forced her hips to slow as he brought one hand to Eli’s face. “Does he deserve to come?” She asked, gently cupping his jaw.

Eli didn’t reply right away, moaning and nodding as he leaned into her touch, eyes still closed. “Together,” he breathed, and he suddenly leaned forward again, wrapping one arm around Ar’alani’s shoulders and clutching her to his chest, working his other hand down and between her legs. 

Ar’alani cried out as his fingers met her clit, and she clutched at Eli, leaning against him, hips stuttering over Thrawn of their own accord as she buried her face in the crook of Eli’s neck. Every circling of his fingers sent sparks through her core, every thrust of Thrawn’s hips beneath her sending her higher and higher, and she could feel Eli’s breath on her neck and his nails were digging into her back and suddenly her orgasm was _there_ \--!

“Fuck!” Eli cried out, and he was shuddering in her arms as he came, leaning heavily against her and quaking beneath her, but his fingers didn’t stop and Ar’alani cried out as well, hips bucking madly as her orgasm crested and she clenched around Thrawn’s cock buried deep inside her. She could feel Thrawn’s hips arching off the bed, and she cried out again, resisting the urge to sink her teeth into Eli’s shoulder as Thrawn slammed into her a final time and she felt his hard cock stiffen and twitch inside her, filling her with his come and sending another wave of pleasure crashing over her. She clung to Eli, unable to breathe, back arching as tremors overtook her until finally the wave subsided and she slumped against the smaller man. They sat there for a moment, just breathing and basking in the warm afterglow, Thrawn breathing hard beneath her. After a moment, Eli gave a deep sigh, and she was vaguely aware of Eli maneuvering himself away from Thrawn, still supporting her, and she hazily opened her eyes and released him. 

Ar’alani took another moment to gather herself, taking a deep, steadying breath. Wordlessly, she lifted herself off of Thrawn, and together, she and Eli quickly untied his hands. She could hear Eli mumbling soothing words to Thrawn as he released the rope, and she could feel Thrawn’s tremors slowly fading as they gently eased his arms free. 

“I’ll get the patches,” Ar’alani murmured, cupping Thrawn’s face as Eli curled up next to him on the bed. Thrawn’s eyes were closed, but a faint smile crossed his lips and he leaned into her touch, humming contentedly as Eli gathered him in his arms. Ar’alani smiled, running her thumb over Thrawn’s cheekbone before she turned for her ‘fresher to grab her small stash of bacta patches and a damp cloth. 

She returned to find Eli and Thrawn properly under the covers, with a space left for her to join them under the warm blankets. 

“You did very well,” Ar’alani said as she settled on the bed, sitting up slightly and drawing the covers down to expose Thrawn’s chest. The cuts were shallow and had already clotted, and Ar’alani was gentle as she cleaned them with her cloth. Eli nuzzled closer to Thrawn as she worked, curling against his side and whispering praise in his ear, and she could feel Thrawn’s muscles gradually relax as she cleaned and affixed the patches to his chest. 

Satisfied that the basic medical care was done, Ar’alani tossed the cloth aside and snuggled down under the blankets, curling up against Thrawn’s side and draping a protective arm over his chest, hand resting on Eli’s shoulder. Their legs tangled together, Thrawn’s bare skin cool and Eli’s warm, and she wormed one foot between them to lazily rub against Thrawn’s calf, enjoying the simple sensation of his skin against hers. 

And as she lay there, listening to Eli’s quiet murmures slowly fading into nonsense, then silence, as he fell asleep; feeling Thrawn’s breathing even out to the quiet, steady rhythm of slumber, Ar’alani realized that _this_ moment - the small, quiet moment with Thrawn and Eli in her arms, safe and comfortable and relaxed - was truly her favorite. Power had been given to her, and that power had been spent, and now all that was left was to simply _be_. 


End file.
